My Hero
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Takes place ‘19 years later’ after My Savior. Harry runs into a familar face... This is slightly AU and slightly slash… you have been warned! ENJOY!
1. Day 1

_**Title: My Hero**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Takes place '19 years later' after My Savior. **_**Harry runs into a familiar face… This is slightly AU and slightly slash… you have been warned! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… I just like playing with other people's characters **

**:-D**

**Day 1**

Harry Potter was the savior of the wizarding world though years had passed since the great battle at Hogwarts and Voldemort's demise. Harry had married Ginny, is girlfriend from school and his best friend's sister, a few years following. However, soon after their third child was born it was clear to both Harry and Ginny that their relationship was not going to make it. Yet even after the divorce, Harry and Ginny were able to remain close friends.

Harry was taking the kids on a family vacation to Italy. He was just offered a job there as Director of the International Aurors. He was taking the children down to see his new house and give them a chance to see a new place before they return to school in a week. This year was going to be Albus' first year at school. Harry could not believe just how big his children were getting. 

The four Potters flooed to Harry's new house in the south of Italy. The countryside was beautiful and the house had a wonderful garden full of magical plants of all colors and variety.

The children walked around with their mouths opened looked at all the things in the new house. Up stairs, each of the children had their own room.

After a full day of getting to know the area, the three children went up to their rooms to go to sleep. Harry was still getting used to his new house as well and once the house was quiet, Harry went out to the gardens to walk.

As he walked through the yard, he could see a man in a neighboring house out in the gardens as well. The man had a familiar quality to him. Harry watched as the man was selecting different plants and picking off leaves. Harry returned to his house before he was noticed for starring.

The next morning the children woke before Harry did.

"Al, I dare you to climb to the top of that tree." James smiled mischievously at his brother.

"What will you give me if I do?" Al questioned.

"I won't pick on you at school." 

Believing this to be a good, enough reward Al started up the very tall tree in the back garden. He climbed from branch to branch until he reached last of the branches big enough to hold his weight. "There!" He called out to his brother below.

"Nope you still have to come down!" James smiled at his brother.

As Al started his way down the branches, he slipped. He fell through several layers of the tree before his shoe was caught on a limb about midway down holding him in the air upside down.

"Help, help, get me down!" Al called to his brother, but there was nothing his brother could do for him.

"_Levicorpus_!" The spell was yelled from the next house where a man was outside and saw the boy fall. Al found himself floating and was then slowly lowered to the ground.

"Thank you, sir¾where did he go?" Al looked over to the yard only to see the door of the house closing. 

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked as he walked into the yard with Lily at his side.

"I was climbing the tree but I fell and there was a man who saved me, but he went inside before I could thank him." Al said quickly.

"You fell out of the tree?" Harry moved quickly to his son to check for any problems. "Are you hurt?"

"No I was falling and the man yelled Levi- something and I floated down."

"Well we are going to have to make sure we thank him later then." Harry smiled happy to see that his children were safe.

Harry once again stole a glance at the next house with a weird feeling about it. He was not sure what it was but he had a weird feeling about that house.

That afternoon Harry was taking his children to see where he was going to be working now. Upon arriving at their destination, Harry asked one of his co-workers Carlos Overhill if he knew who it was that lived next to him. Overhill at lived in the area for several years and was acquainted with many of the people of the town.

"Next to you? Older man with dark hair? Keeps to himself?" Overhill questioned Harry.

"Yeah, do you know his name?" Harry asked, "He saved my son this morning and I would like to thank him for that."

"Tobias Prince, but he doesn't like visitors, he doesn't like anyone. Just fair warning. The man would prefer if you would just pretend as if the whole thing did not happen. He has been known to curse people just for trespassing." 

"Tobias Prince? How old would you guess him to be?" Harry questioned with a sly smile.

"Late 50s why?"

"Greasy hair, large nose, dark eyes?" Harry smile got larger.

"Yeah, someone you know?"

"I am not sure yet, but I think he could likely be a ghost from my past." Harry turned to his children. "You guys I think it is time to go home and visit our neighbor."

"It is your grave, boss," Overhill returned to his work.

Harry, James, Albus, and Lily walked up the pathway leading to their neighbor's door. Harry knocked softly on the door.

"Go away!" Came the voice from inside the house.

"Professor, could you please answer the door." Harry smiled.

All was silent in the house.

"Professor, I know it is you, please answer your door. You saved my son this morning and I would like to thank you. You never let me thank you properly that night in the Shrieking Shack, please let me thank you today." Harry tried but figured it was pointless.

"Potter," the version of Severus Snape, even though nearly twenty years older looked the same as the last time Harry saw him. "How did you find me?"

"Tobias Prince is not too stealthy." Harry smiled. Harry knew that Tobias was the name of Severus father and his mother's maiden name was Prince.

Snape was just as intense as he had been while at Hogwarts. He looked down at the three smile faces of the children and glared at them.

"Professor, I would like you to meet my children. James Sirius," James extended his hand but Snape just starred at him. "This is my Lily," Snape's eyes softened at the girl but still showed not much change. "And the boy over there is Albus Severus."

Snape starred at the boy then at Harry. 

"I named him for two of the best Headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen, as well I named him Severus for the bravest man I have ever had the privilege of knowing." 

"Thank you sir, you saved me this morning." Al smiled up at the man not knowing he was looking into the face of his namesake.

Snape gave just a slight nod but it was very clear that he was content with Harry recognition of his work.

"Why don' you come by for dinner tonight?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry, don't, please. I want to continue to live out my life under the radar. I do not wish for anyone to know where I am and that I am still alive." Snape's voice contained the same exhaustion that it did the night in the Shack.

"But how would anyone know anything when I just invited my neighbor over after he saved my son's life?" Harry smiled. "Come it would do you some good to be a nice neighbor. Besides I am an excellent cook."

"Doubtful," Snape thought back to the potions Harry created while they were in school. He thought for a moment and what harm could it do, besides, finding a little news from London might be worth it. "Alright, when should this little event take place?"

"I have to return the children home to their mother at 6h00 so why not 7h30?"

"Good day then," Snape gave a slight nod of his head to Harry, and to the children he looked almost as though concealing a smirk, "Stay away from trees, children." Severus Snape turned and went back into his house closing the door behind him.

"Dad, he scares me." Al looked at Harry.

"Yeah he can be that way." Harry smiled then took the children back to the house so they could spend the final hours together before they were to return to Ginny.

Soon 6h00 came and all the children lined up to use the Floo Network connecting Ginny and Harry's houses.

"Dad do we have to go?" James asked. "I mean I love mom, but I miss you."

"I know James, but this is how it has to be while I get started out here. Soon you will at school and you will not even notices that I live so far way. Besides I am just a floo away."

Four burst of green flames in a row and they were all standing in the kitchen of Ginny's house.

"Hey, welcome back. Did you have fun with you dad?" Ginny hugged and kissed each of her children then sent them upstairs to clean off the soot. She looked up at Harry and smiled, "Have fun?"

"Yes, can I tell you something in complete secrecy?" He questioned.

"You know you can." Ginny looked nervously at him. "What is it?"

"My neighbor, it Professor Snape."

"Professor Sna¾but he died, didn't he?" Ginny went pale not knowing what to say.

"No, everyone believed that the Death Eaters had taken his body, but that was when I cleared his name. He wants everyone to believe that he is dead so that he can live out the rest of his life in peace. I saw him that night in the Shrieking Shack but never told anyone. But this morning the boys were outside playing and I guess Al fell out of the tree and Snape saved him. I went over to thank him and that is when I talked with him again. He is coming over to my house for dinner tonight."

"That is going to be an awkward dinner. I mean it is Professor Snape." Ginny always thought Snape was creepy.

"Ginny," Harry glared.

"I know he is a hero, I mean honestly we have a child named after him, but still." Ginny half smiled at him. That was one thing she always loved about Harry, he was loyal to everyone who deserved his loyalty. "Alright well you go have fun on your date with Snape, I will see you when we take the kids to get school supplies, tomorrow, don't be late!" Ginny hugged Harry.

"It's not a date and I will see you then." Harry smiled at her. Harry walked through the floo once again and was back at his house. He had a lot of work to do before Snape showed up.

Mrs. Weasley hat taught Harry a few cooking spells. He sent them in action as he ran up stairs to his room to get changed.

Harry was getting nervous; Severus Snape was coming over to his house to eat dinner with him. There would have to be conversation, and Harry was not sure how conversation with Snape was going to work. Outside of the Shrieking Shack the two had hardly shared a civil word with each other, In fact everything shared between Harry and Snape tended to be vile and rude. The two hated each other for their own reason and now they were to have dinner together, to catch up on old times.

Harry had just laid everything out on the table when he heard the knock at the door. Harry's nerves skyrocketed. With a deep breath, he went to the door and answered it.

"It is really great to see you again." Harry smiled at Snape standing in his doorway.

Snape handing him a bottle of a purple liquid. "It is a particularly strong healing potion for the next time one of your children decide falling is the fastest way down a tree." Snape said almost as a joke.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at the bottle then placed it on a near buy table. "Dinner is in here." Harry motioned towards the dinning room.

Snape followed Harry as they moved between rooms. On the table was a simple meal but it looked very well prepared. "You made this?" Snape asked Harry slightly shocked.

"I told you I was an excellent cook." Harry smiled. "Mrs. Weasley taught me when I got my divorce. She wanted to make sure I didn't starve."

"Divorced? Who were you married to?" Snape questioned Harry trying to carry on a polite conversation.

"Ginny Weasley, we were married for several years but it wasn't right," Harry half smiled, "but we have three wonderful children so it was worth it." He added at the soured expression on Snape's face. "So have you been here for the last 19 years?" 

"No, I have moved around a lot, staying in a location until I see someone I recognize. Then I find somewhere new."

Harry felt sorry for him. "So it has not really been the peaceful life you wanted?"

"No, it has. I do not have to explain myself to the Ministry who believe me to be a Death Eater, nor worry about the Death Eaters who are still out free." 

Harry could tell that Professor Snape's harsh demeanor had softened extremely throughout the past years. 

There was a long silence where the two just ate and drank without conversation. Finally, Harry looked over at Snape and sighed.

"Professor, all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban and the Ministry has cleared your name. I made sure that they knew everything about Dumbledore and being a spy, they even put your portrait up at Hogwarts, however no one really understands why your portrait never wakes up." Harry tried not to laugh remembering the last time he was at Hogwarts for the hanging of Snape portrait. 

Severus stared at him. He knew what the boy was going to say next and he was just hoping that he would not.

"Will you come back with me to London? Everyone would be so excited to see you are still alive. You are a hero" Harry got excited.

"No, I told you I am not their hero, you are their hero. I want nothing, I shouldn't have come here." Snape began to get up from the table.

"No, wait, stop, please." Harry begged. "I just thought…" 

"You just thought what?" Snape was a little irritated.

"It just I'm tired of lying to everyone. I mean I am the only person who knows you are alive, well besides Ginny but she just found out today when I took the children home…" Harry was talking fast.

Snape raised an eyebrow in annoyance at Ginny knowing.

"Sorry but the children were bound to tell her and I wanted to make sure I explained things before they confused her and I got a Howler from her with questions." Harry quickly explained before Snape got too mad at him. "But you see, my children live in a world were they will never know the dangers that I faced daily growing up. This new generation lives freely with a Ministry that is not corrupt, where the people you meet on the street are not secretly working for the side of evil. Yes, there are still bad people out in the world but they will never know the dangers that we have lived with for so long. My children have you to thank for not just having a free world but for being alive. I would never have lived long enough to have children if it were not for you. I may not have lived past the age of eleven."

"Mr. Potter, you ramble." Snape said arms crossed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry was a little embarrassed but he knew that he needed to say something to keep Snape from leaving. Harry looked up at Snape who was still staring at him; Harry could not help but laugh at the awkward situation.

Snape also smiled a little. For the first time in his life, Severus felt as though there was really someone who cared what happened to him more then as a tool. He knew that Dumbledore cared about him, but more as a spy then as a person. Snape never had a problem with this because he blamed himself so much for the death of James and Lily Potter. Even staring at the face of Harry, as an adult with a family of his own, Snape cannot help but feel the guilt of being the one who told the Dark Lord of the prophecy. Harry did not deserve to grow up without his mother or father. Severus once again was feeling the over whelming remorseful feeling of being the one who ruined Harry's life.

Harry looked into the sad face of Severus; he could see that the man was upset. Harry could also see that Snape was trying to hide his feelings. Harry concentrated on the man's gloomy expression and he knew the thoughts that were affecting Snape so.

"Professor, don't blame yourself. My parents' death was not your fault. I don't blame you; you should not feel so guilty." Harry took a few steps closer to Severus.

Snape looked into the green eyes that reminded him so much of Lily and he could not help the tears that were welling up. The boy did not blame him, even when he knew what had happened, that he was the one who informed the Dark Lord. Severus had an emotional revaluation, feeling a mixture of joy, for knowing Harry did not blame him, and remorse, for he still personally felt it was completely his fault. Severus did not know how to react.

"Everything worked out the way it was supposed to. I am not saying I do not miss my parents but there were a lot of people who lost their lives and I miss everyone. I wish that I could have just sacrificed myself and no one would have died." Harry again was just talking. "I just wish there was more I could have done."

Severus was overwhelmed by the boy's own emotional release that he walked over and held Harry as he cried on Severus' shoulder.

It became clear to both of them, that they held up appearances for many years but all they really managed was bottling the emotions until this moment where the floodgates opened and both found themselves unable to stand any longer. 

Gently bringing him down, Severus sat with Harry, holding him close as the boy finally let out everything he held in for nearly twenty years. 

Both men felt as though they really understood the other and the weight they both had carried for so long.

After what felt like years of emotional release, Harry sat up and in silent 'thank you' placed a soft kiss on Snape's mouth.

Professor Snape's stern brooding expressions return to him as he questioned, "Potter what do you think you are doing?"

Harry was not sure, with a wide-eyed expression he go up from the floor and moved across the room to the other side of the table. "I--I mean…" Harry had lost all his words as he looked away red faced and feeling quit awkward.

Severus started to walk towards the door feeling very uncomfortable himself.

"Wait, please stop, it's just…" Harry tried for the second time to keep Snape from leaving. "I would really like it if you stayed longer. I have missed you and want you here. It just seeing you again brings up old emotions and memories of those times. I never got over everything, not that I think anyone could really get over all of that. I am sorry about the…" Harry's face turned very red. "It's just that I really like you." 

Professor Snape's expression soften a little, but before anymore could be said he turned on his feet and exited Harry's house.

Harry's heart fell to the ground smashing into a million pieces. Harry moved to a chair at the table and sat down with a heavy sigh.

:-)

Snape entered his house extremely confused about what had just happened. Why had Harry kissed him? What was the boy thinking? 'Liked' him? Was the boy developing a crush?

Snape's mind was filled with a hundred questions as he entered the den and sitting heavily in his armchair and letting out a deep sigh.

**There will be more… no worries about that… it just might take some time to get it posted…. Hope you liked it!!! :-)**


	2. Day 2

Title: My Hero

Rating: T

Summary: Takes place '19 years later' after _My Savior. _Harry runs into a familiar face… This is slightly AU and slightly slash… you have been warned! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… I just like playing with other people's characters

:-D

**Day 2**

The next morning Snape stayed in his house for fear of running into Harry. He kept himself busy by cleaning the immaculate house and organizing the already organized shelves.

'Surely the boy is mistaken, there is no way young Harry Potter could honestly like his old potions professor.' Snape was thinking to himself. On more than one occasion Snape found himself daydreaming about the kiss, but quickly snapped out of it because he knew it could have been for real. 'The boy was just upset and needed comforting, he was emotionally dysfunctional and does not understand how to be affectionate without it being sexual', Snape tried to tell himself over and over again. 'There is no telling what that boy's aunt and uncle used to make him do'.

Snape knew Petunia and thought she was weird even for a muggle and really could not stand her but he would have never believed she would have been a child abuser.

Around early afternoon, Snape mustard the courage to venture out into his backyard, and as he work several time he caught himself looking of at Harry's house to see if the boy was out there. The house looked empty. Snape let out a sigh of relief.

After working for several house gathering ingredients for his potions from his gardens Snape went back into his house. As he reached his front door, he saw a note on it. After years of grading the boy's homework, it was clearly his handwriting.

_Dear Professor, _

_I am really sorry about last night. I let my wants to get head of me and I know the awkward situation in which I must have put you. I hope you will forgive me and possibly give me a chance you explain myself._

_Today I am taking the children to get there schoolbooks and supplies. I will be home around dinnertime, if you would like to come over and let me explain a little, I would be extremely excited. Otherwise, I will understand if you do not want to speak to me again and I will let you have your peace._

_Forever,_

_Harry P._

Several times while reading the note, Severus found himself touching his lips where Harry's lips had been. Then he would realize what he was doing and through down his hands in frustration.

:-)

While the children were running around Weasley Wizard Wheezes with George, Harry and Ginny stood talking.

"How was your date?" Ginny joked.

"I kissed him." Harry blushed.

"What? You kissed… What?" Ginny stumbled over the words. "I mean I knew… but Snape? Snape?"

"Keep quiet?" Harry glared at her. "He is supposed to be dead, remember."

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "Why him?"

"I don't know, it was just he was there and we were talking. We were talking about the war and I have not talked about the war in so long I got upset. He was there to comfort me and I do not know what was thinking I lend in and kissed him. He sat there for a minute then he stood up and walked out."

"You really like him, don't you?" Ginny grinned at him.

"I don't know," Harry placed his hand on his lips and he thought about the night before. "I think I do like him, but he doesn't like me so it does not really matter."

"Harry talk to him." Ginny felt somewhat sorry for Harry but at the same time was still a little creeped out at the thought of Harry and Snape kissing.

:-)

Snape had no intentions of going over to Harry's when the boy returned; however, he found that he spent most of the night looking over at the house to see if Harry was home yet.

'Just go over and talk with him. It will not hurt anything, to just talk with the boy. Give him a chance to explain, it is clear from his note he did not mean anything by the kiss, He knows it is a mistake just let him enlighten the situation with an explanation.' Snape was taking to himself. He really did not want Harry to tell him the kiss was a mistake because he liked the idea of the kiss (even though he would never admit this to himself or anyone else) but he knew that there was no chance that the kiss was what the boy honestly wanted. Severus thought the boy deserved better then a dirty old potions master who was a traitor and a murderer. Severus, long ago, accepted that he was to spend his life alone because he was not worthy of finding anyone.

The lights came on at Harry's, Severus' heart skipped a beat, and he knew he had to make up his mind of what he was going to do now.

:-)

Harry flooed back to his house after successfully getting the children everything they needed to go to Hogwarts this year.

Harry looked around his new house it was big. He missed the sounds of another person in the home with him. This was to be the first time that he lived alone. He was not sure he would enjoy being so alone, especially so far away from everyone else.

Harry caught himself looking out the window wishing Severus would come over and talk with him. He knew that Severus would want nothing to do with him. The man was completely repulsed when Harry had kissed him the night before. There was no way Snape was going to come over to talk with Harry. Harry watched the house and saw all the lights go out. Clearly, Severus was stopping for the day.

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he walked out the back door into the gardens where he had first caught sight of the man. The sun was setting and the countryside gardens glowed in orange light

There was a noise from behind Harry has he stood in the splendor, and after many years of someone come up from behind in attack Harry got nervous. He turned around quickly wand raised.

When Harry looked and saw the tall dark figure of Snape, his heart stopped beating all together.

"Professor, you came." Harry smiled up at him.

"I have not been a professor for nearly twenty years; please do not call me that. Please call me Severus." Severus was not looking at Harry he was looking down at the ground.

"Please come in, Severus." Harry felt odd calling Snape by his first name, even though he had said that name so many times in the past (especially when Al was in trouble).

The two walked over towards a set of chairs that were in the yard.

"These gardens truly are beautiful." Snape smiled, trying his hand at small talk.

"Yes, they are."

The two sat in silence, both thinking of what to say next.

Harry spoke up first. "Professor, I like you. I did not always like you; in fact, if you told me I would be having this conversation anytime before that night of the war, I would have sent you off to St. Mungo's. Nevertheless, the truth is I like you, I really like you. If you don't like me I understand and after tonight we never have to speak of it again I just needed to tell you." Harry was again rambling and speaking quickly.

Snape did not say anything just sat there. Finally, he looked up at Harry a soft smile on his face. "Why me? No one likes me. No one wants to be around me. I am a murderer, a Death Eater, I am the reason your parents died. Why me? How could you, Harry Potter Hero to all who live now, how is it you can stand to have a conversation with me let alone like me?" Severus looked down at the ground when he talked. He honestly had very low self-esteem, he thought Harry crazy just for the fact that Harry like him. Severus did not like himself, how could anyone else like him, especially Harry, who had so much to offer?

Harry placed his hand under Severus' chin and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "You are too hard on yourself. Can you not see that you are a wonderful person? That you are a beautiful person who gave up his life to save everyone around him? That is the man I see." Harry had his hand on Severus cheek looking deep in the coal dark eyes. "You are a wonderful man and anyone would be lucky to just be in the room with you. Severus I wish that for once you could see that you are worthy of being loved."

Severus did not say anything just listened to Harry talk.

"I want you to be happy, for once in your life. I want you to… I want you to be able to smile. I want…. I want you to be with me, but if that is not what you want…" Harry did not have time to finish the sentence when Severus' mouth was covering his in a kiss.

Harry's heart skipped a beat once he finally realized what was going on. It took only a few seconds before Harry relaxed into the other man's touch.

Severus was the first to release. "I have… I have to go." He stated as he go up to leave.

"Please, stay. Talk with me." Harry was standing next to Severus holding his hand in hopes of stopping the man from leaving.

"Harry, I was your professor, I am the same age you parents would have been. You don't want this." Again, Severus was letting his insecurities get the best of him.

"I do want you, but I see it is going to take more then me saying it to make you stay. Why don't we slow things down? Let's talk. Be friends." Harry pulled Severus closer.

Severus smiled.

:-)

**Sorry about the underlining… that is some weird computer mistake that I don't really understand (or know how to fix) **

**Alright well this was part two and I am thinking there will be at least a part three but I don't know what past that!!!**


	3. Day 78

Day 78

Harry had everything planned and was excited to spend his weekend with his daughter Lily; she was his only child who was not currently attending Hogwarts. Lily was coming over to be with her dad, which she did every other weekend. She really liked visiting her dad; he really liked having her there as well. This trip Harry planned for them to go shopping and visiting the wizarding city of, Stregone.

When lily arrived by Floo she bounded across the room and jumped into Harry's arms. It had only been two weeks since her last visit but she was still missing her father.

"I missed you," he kissed her on the forehead.

"What are we going to do?" She questioned him.

"I thought we'd go shopping, what do you think?"

"Is your friend Mr. Prince coming too?"

Harry thought it best that his daughter called Severus by his pseudo-name so not to cause anyone to start questioning, especially when she went home and told Mr. or Mrs. Weasley that her dad was dating Mr. Snape. Many people would probably be looking into that.

"We could ask him if you want," Harry smiled at his daughter. Lily had met Severus a few times.

"I think he might like to come with us." She smiled at her dad.

"Alright, why don't you go ask him he wants to come with us," Harry smiled.

Lily took off out the door and across the yard to Severus' house.

Harry got ready, so they could leave when she returned. While he was waiting, he received a Floo call and had to get to work as soon as possible, there had been a break in a case they had been working on and the Aurors found where Dwight Dundle was hiding. Dundle was a British wizard who found it amusing to petrify muggles and leave their bodies in the streets. This was a particularly hard case when the muggle police would find the bodies. Dundle was good at hiding and has not been found in 13 different countries where he has committed these crimes.

Harry knew there was no way he could just stay home with his daughter. He'd have to talk to Severus.

Severus and Lily were walking back towards Harry's House when Harry came running out with his cloak half on and his broom in hand.

"I need your help," he said to Severus.

"What's wrong?" Lily questioned her dad.

"I have to go to work, they found him and now we have to catch him. Is there anyway you can watch Lily till I get back?" Harry asked Severus, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yes, go," Severus understood how important it was that Dundle was found.

"Lily, you okay?"

"I guess so," She half smiled.

"I'll make it up to you." Harry kissed his daughter then kissed Severus. "Thank you!" With that, he climbed on his broomstick and kicked off the ground.

The two stood there and watched Harry flying away.

Severus and Lily walked into Harry's house and she sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"So, what do you want to do?" Severus asked Lily nervously. He had been a teacher for many years but never had to entertain a child.

"So are you my dad's boyfriend?"

"Umm," Severus was not sure how to answer her.

"I know my dad likes boys, and I saw him kiss you, I'm 10 I'm not stupid."

Severus gave a small chuckle.

"I guess you're right."

"How long have you known my dad?"

"Since he was very little."

"You are older than him?"

"Yes, I went to school with your grandparents."

"Grandma and Granddad Weasley?" Lily questioned.

"No, your grandmother Lily, your father's mother." Severus smiled at the girl. "Lily Evans was my best friend."

"Really? Dad named me after her."

"I know you look like her as well."

"Yeah?" The girl was beaming with excitement. "Can you tell me about her? She died when dad was a baby and he doesn't remember anything about her except what others have told him, but you, you were her friend." The girl scooted closer to him waiting for Severus to tell her stories.

"Your grandmother had muggle parents and when she came to her powers she didn't know what they were. I was the first one to tell her she was a witch. She was about your age." Severus went on telling Lily story after story about Lily. He avoided talking about James and the Maurders as well. He did not tell her about the fight he had with Lily, he only stuck to the happy stories, the good times from school and during the summer holidays.

Severus was happy to tell the girl anything she wanted to know and before Severus knew it, several hours had past. Harry had come home quietly to find the two sitting on the couch together. Lily was listening intensely as Severus spoke about Harry when he was in school.

Harry stood in the doorway listening.

"Your father was an irritating student. He never followed the rules and often got in trouble. But he was the bravest student that school has ever seen."

Lily was giggling at hearing her dad was a bad student.

Severus turned around and was shocked to see Harry standing in the door. Severus smiled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Daddy," Lily got up and ran to her dad.

"Did you have fun?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, Mr. Prince told me about you when you were in school and about Grandma Lily," The girl was beaming excitedly.

"Oh really," Harry smiled over at Severus. "Lily why don't you go get your shoes on and we will go out like I had promised you."

"Alright," the excited girl left the room.

"Thank you," Harry said as he hugged Severus, "Was she good for you?"

"Yes, asked a lot of questions. She's a smart young lady." Severus kissed Harry's forehead, "Catch your bad guy?"

"Yes, he gave a little fight, but it went pretty smoothly." Harry smiled.

"I'm ready," Lily came back in the room. "He says I look like Grandma Lily."

"He's right, you do. Are you both ready?" Harry asked them.

"I need to run home first." Severus excused himself and went back to his house.

"Do you like Mr. Prince?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, he is a little scary at first, but he is a nice person. Is he your boyfriend?" She questioned.

"Yes, I guess he is," Harry smiled.

"I knew it!" Lily smiled also.

**Sorry it has been so long… Hope you enjoyed it! There is going to be more! Please Review!**


	4. Day 243

Title: My Hero

Rating: T

Summary: Takes place '19 years later' after _My Savior. _Harry runs into a familiar face… This is slightly AU and slightly slash… you have been warned! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… I just like playing with other people's characters

:-D

Day 243- Tuesday, April 25

Harry and Severus had established a relationship over the last 9 months, and were extremely happy with how their lives were now.

Severus was reading a book peacefully as the sun was setting painting the room and a vibrant orange glow. Harry slept laying across the couch with his head resting in Severus' lap. Severus ran his fingers absent mindedly, through the sleeping Harry's hair.

An owl flew into the window of the house, he circled over the couch where the tow men were and dropped a letter on to Harry's chest. The owl then flew out the window he entered through.

The letter landed on Harry with enough force to startle him awake. He picked up the letter and looked at the scripted font on the front of the letter. It had the Hogwarts emblem on it and he feared something was wrong with one of his children. Harr sat up so quickly it made Severus jump.

"What is it?" Severus questioned as Harry quickly pulled the letter open.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_In a weeks time will be the anniversary of the battles that took place here. On May 3 we will be holding a memorial service for all whose lives were lost, fighting bravely for the sake of our school and the wizarding world. We would like to invite you to join our service. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Headmistress M. McGonagall_

Harry read the letter out loud. "Oh, I was afraid something was wrong with the kids."

Severus sat back in his seat. When Harry went back to London or Hogwarts, Severus always stayed behind because he did not want to reenter society. At least not the London society of wizards, he was content with his life as it was.

"You going then?" Severus asked returning to his book.

"Yes," Harry was still looking at the letter. "Come with me, please."

Severus sighed, "No, Harry, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Severus, I love you and I think it is time we let the world know you are still alive." Harry was holding Severus' hand pleading with him.

"Look, no one wants to ever see me again. If I return to Hogwarts with you, it will ruin their service. I am sure many sleep better believing I am dead and rotting in some ditch."

Harry just stared at him. How could Severus be such a loving man when he held no love for himself. Harry was still astonished by Severus' self-loathing. "I love you and I want you there." Harry tried harder. "Twenty years has been a very long time, but that does not make going back any easier. I lost a lot of friends that night, I don't know how I am going make it through the service knowing that if I had just worked harder or figured things out sooner that whole battle would not have happened. So many would still be alive if it were not for my inability to defeat Voldemort sooner." there were tears in Harry's eyes as he though of his friends he lost.

"Harry please don't make me do this." there was pleading in Severus' voice.

"I won't make you do anything, but you are the only one keeping yourself here. I want you to come with me." Harry moved away from Severus.

"No, it is you keeping me here." Severus said. "If I were to go with you back to Hogwarts, you would see once and for all that you are making a big mistake staying with me. Everyone will help you see that you deserve more, and you do, but I like what we have and I would like to hold on to it as long as I can. I know I am being selfish, and I am sorry, but I love you." Severus looked away.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry laughed, he moved to the floor below Severus, kneeling between his knees. Harry put a hand on the side of Severus' face. "I love you. It doesn't matter to me what others think. I love you." Harry rubbed the side of Severus' face. "Nothing is ever going to change that."

Harry moved forward and kissed Severus passionately.

**Ha ha.. Being sick means I can update sooner… alright so this it not over yet… but I think there is only going to be one more chapter… might change that if I get really inspired!!!!**


	5. Day 252

Title: My Hero

Rating: T

Summary: Takes place '19 years later' after _My Savior. _Harry runs into a familiar face… This is slightly AU and slightly slash… you have been warned! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… I just like playing with other people's characters

:-D

Day 252: May 3, The Memorial Service

_Dear Harry, _

_Ginny told Ron and I, you were going to the service and would be bringing the 'friend' you have kept secret for so long. I cannot wait to meet him. Ron and I will be going to Hogshead afterwards, with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. I hop you both will join us._

_Much love, _

_Hermione_

Harry smiled to himself; this was going to be interesting.

Harry was dressed and ready, so he went to find Severus, who was in the other room.

Severus was in his best black dress robes his hair was tied back.

"Wow!" Harry said leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" Severus turned to face the grinning Harry.

"I just can't believe how good you look." Harry walked over to him. "I still remember the grumpy greasy Potions Professor from my school years. But now damn!" Harry finished buttoning Severus buttons for him.

"My hair was only greasy because of all the potion brewing." Severus said defensively.

"I know that," Harry smiled, "I was just saying how good you look now. If you looked this good then, I'd never would have been able to pay attention during school." Harry kissed Severus, "And probably got a few more detentions from you, Professor!"

"Your sick," Severus kissed Harry again.

"We keep this up and we will be late to the service." Harry took a step back.

"I am okay with that," he said moving forward.

"Severus," Harry glared.

"I'm kidding," Severus grabbed Harry's hand and laced their fingers together. "Ready?"

Harry nodded. _CLICK!_

_CLICK! _The two appearated just outside Hogwarts and walked towards the familiar castle.

"Ready?" Harry asked Severus, as they got closer to the crowds gathering around the castle.

"No, let's get this over with." Severus started walking again.

Harry followed. Severus was still apprehensive about going back into the school even though, he was doing this for Harry.

Harry and Severus walked towards the Great Hall were everyone was gathering. Severus paused at the doorway. Harry smiled at him.

"You okay?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah," Severus tried to smile back but he was sure no one would want him at the service.

Harry saw his apprehension and reached out to Severus' hand, and intertwined their fingers.

Severus sighed and they walked into the room. No one noticed them, which Severus was thankful.

It was not until Neville Longbottom saw Harry did anyone see Severus in the room.

"Harry, over here," Neville yelled.

As Harry walked over Neville got extremely pale.

"P-Professor Snape," Neville said nervously.

"Longbottom, I have not been a Professor for some 20 years," Severus said with a slight smirk. Severus could see how nervous Neville was getting and remembered how much fun it was to scare Neville.

"S-Sorry Professor!" Neville paled farther and sat down.

Harry laughed and sat down with Severus.

"Daddy," Lily cam running through the Great Hall when she saw her dad.

Harry stood to catch his daughter as she ran towards him.

"I missed you." She said kissing his cheek. Ginny was following behind.

"Mr. Prince, you came too?" Lily climbed into Severus' lap and kissed his cheek, too. "I remember you said you were a teacher here, right?"

"I did," Severus smiled as the girl took the seat next to him.

"What did you teach?"

"Potions."

"Cool, I think I will like potions," she smiled at him.

Ron and Hermione were next to arrive. They walked to where they saw Harry, Ginny and the kids.

"Harry," Hermione hugged Harry, "It's been too long."

Ron was also excited to see his best friend. "So where's your new bloke?" Ron looked around a bit until he saw the dark haired man sitting with his back to them talking to Lily.

"I should explain something first." Harry had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Ron starred at him.

"Alright, you know him, but… Umm, it's Snape." Harry got nervous all of a sudden.

"Who? Snape? Professor Snape?" Ron got quiet, "Harry, Professor Snape died."

"No, he didn't," Harry smiled. "He was alive, I found him that night, and he just went into hiding so no one would know he was still alive."

"You're serious?" Hermione looked at Severus, "That is really Snape?"

"Yes," Harry smiled.

"Oh, when Ginny said you were bringing a guy with you, I though she meant a boyfriend." Ron almost laughed.

"Um, she did." Harry blushed.

"You're dating Snape?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry smiled.

"What's that like?" Ron questioned.

"He's wonderful," Harry smiled and looked over his shoulder at Severus, who was talking with Lily.

"That's weird." Ron frowned. "Whatever, might take me sometime but if he's good to you, alright."

Teddy Lupin came over and sat with Harry. Andromeda Tonks followed behind him. Harry hugged his godson and Tonks' mother. Harry missed Lupin and Tonks so much.

Harry, Teddy, Ron and Hermione sat down. Headmistress McGonagall came out and everyone got quiet.

"Welcome, everyone. I am glad to see everyone here today. Twenty years ago today, this was a very different place. Thanks to the bravery of many you, we now live in a safe free world.

"Now we are free, but there was a great cost to insure the freedoms we have today. All of us lost family members, friends, and colleagues during the great battle that happened here on theses grounds.

"Let us have a moment of silence to remember those who gave their lives, so we may live on."

Everyone was completely silent. On the occasion, a sniffle could be heard.

Severus held Harry's hand, while Harry had his arm around Teddy who was crying silently. Harry understood fully how Teddy felt, never getting to know his parents.

After several minutes, McGonagall started reading through all the name of those who died and everyone remained silent. Severus' name was read and Severus got a little uncomfortable.

The service was beautiful and extremely touching. Not a single person in attendance was able to remain dry eyed.

At the end of the service, McGonagall began to make her rounds to thank/console individuals. When she got to Harry, her face lit up.

"Harry Potter, it has been too long." She hugged him. "Merlin's beard, that man over there looks the spitting image of Severus Snape." McGonagall noticed Severus standing by Ginny Weasley.

Harry smiled, "Professor, there is something I need to tell you."

Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Harry. "Yes?"

"That man over there… is Severus Snape."

Shocked, McGonagall looked back and forth between Harry and Severus.

"How can that be?" McGonagall questioned.

Harry explained that Severus believed everyone would be happier if he was not around and feared the backlash from the remaining Death Eaters. McGonagall watched Severus in the distance with sympathy.

"Where has he been?" She questioned.

"Moved all over. He was living in Italy when I saw him. He lives next to me."

"He looks happy. How did you get him to come back to us?" She questioned.

Harry looked over and smiled at Severus who still had his back to them.

"Well, would have never believed it." She smiled at Harry. "If I were told years ago you and Severus could have been friends I would have laughed at them. But this…. I'm happy for you, both of you. You both look very happy." She smiled.

Harry and McGonagall walked over to Severus.

"Severus," she smiled with a tear in her eye, "I never thought I'd see you again. You look good. You look happy."

Severus smiled then looked at Harry. "I am."

McGonagall hugged Severus and started crying again. "I am so happy you returned to us."

Severus and McGonagall went to talk alone.

Ron came up behind Harry, "Hermione and I are going to Hogsmead to have a drink, would you like to come with us so we can catch up?"

"I'm going to go tell Severus," Harry smiled.

"He can join us, if he wants." Ron said nervously.

Harry smiled at his friend's willingness to try to get to know Severus. "I'll meet you over there. I'm going to run speak with him."

Harry ran towards the Headmistress' office to tell Severus where he was going.

There was laughing coming form the office. Harry loved to hear Severus laugh. When Harry walked into the office, Severus was taking the portrait of himself off the wall.

"This would explain why your portrait remained sleeping." McGonagall laughed.

Dumbledore was watching Severus. "You look good my boy. I have never seen you smiled so much."

"I've met someone who makes me happy." Severus smiled at Dumbledore.

"Oh really. Might I know this person?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"It's Harry Potter," McGonagall spoke up happily.

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned in disbelief.

Harry had been standing out of view watching. He decided this was a perfect time to walk in.

"Harry, my boy, we were just talking about you." Dumbledore smiled and McGonagall and Severus turned around.

"I know, I heard. Good to see you Professor, doing well?"

"Very, thanks for asking."

Harry turned to Severus, "Ron and Hermione are going into Hogsmead and would like to have us join them for a drink."

"Why don't you go ahead without me… Your friends do not want me there."

"They really do, they want to get to know you." Harry tried to convince him.

"Go with him," Dumbledore insisted.

"Alright." Severus smiled at Harry.

Harry and Severus walked together towards Hogsmead and the Hogshead.

"How are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"Alright," Severus smiled, "Bizarre taking my own portrait down."

"When they put it up, I had to force myself not to laugh, and every time I have come in I laugh to see you are still sleeping. No one knew why. Never happened, then again you were the first former Headmaster that was killed during battle. Everyone put that into account." Harry rambled.

Severus just listened. Instead of speaking, he reached over and took hold of Harry's hand.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"I love you," Severus said.

Harry blushed a bit. In the time they had been together Harry had said 'I love you' many times to Severus. Severus would never say it in return. Harry stopped walking.

Severus got nervous, "Is there a problem?"

Harry smiled, "No, absolutely not." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and drew him near, kissing him passionately.

:-)

Ron and Hermione were inside Hogshead watching the two walking from the castle.

"Eww," Ron turned, "I am not sure I will ever get used to that."

Hermione just smiled.

**THE END- Hope you all liked it, review and tell me what you thought!!!!**


End file.
